


Morning After

by gymbunny



Series: Team Zude [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after The Kiss the guys go to the gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

It was morning and the light was coming in with a soft breeze. It was probably the most perfect morning Jude had ever experienced. Jude was nestled in Zero’s arms with his head laying on his chest. Zero looks down at Jude while his hands are combing through his hair. So what would you like to do out in public today? Last night was The Kiss and Jude’s mind was still racing. He couldn’t believe what Zero did. He wanted to dream about it, but had long since abandoned the fantasy and yet here he is and Zero is asking him what would he like to do in public. Everyone knows now about what they have and they are no longer hiding in a closet. Zero is not ashamed to be out…scared shitless Jude is sure but risked everything because he loves him. 

Babe, what do you want to do today? Jude looks up into his eyes. Zero continued, you wanted to do something in public…what will it be? Jude still beaming replied lets workout this morning. Zero laughed, sure. We can head over to the arena and lift. We’ve never done that before have we. No, Jude said with a grin on his face. But let’s go to my gym. You ok with this? Zero unable to deny Jude anything with that smile on his face looked at him with deep affection, anything for you. They lingered in bed just a while more with Zero giving Jude a few more soft kisses on his head while letting his fingertips glide across his soft skin. I’m gonna go shower then I’ll make us some protein shakes. Jude laughed…mmm, protein shakes. He said that with mock enthusiasm. Do you use any pre-workout before you lift? Jude looked at him and said ya I do. It’s over in the cabinet that I used to put your supplements. It sorta stung Zero for a second when he said used to put your supplements. But he smiled and said sure thing Boss-man and he lunged out of bed. Jude was watching him walk to the bathroom. Just admiring Zero’s flawless body. He admired the way his muscles flexed as he walked…watching his perfect round melon ass. Remembering his face in their last night. ARGH, Jude slammed his head to the pillow. I can’t believe this happened. 

Zero turns to Jude as he walked into the kitchen. He showered and changed into his workout cloths. He looks like the poster child for Under Armour Zero thought. Zero’s eyes scan Jude up and down and licked his lips, damn he looks smoking hot! He was wearing some tight fitting gym pants that hugged snuggly around his legs and had an athletic fit muscle tee on. Zero couldn’t help but think of Lucas’ comment. Damn the body he is hiding under his clothes. I’ve wanted to hit that for over a year. Zero was filled with a bit of pride in how sexy his boyfriend was, he just looked at Jude and grinned. To think he almost fucked this up. Damn, baby, you…wow, damn! Jude just smiled. Shut-up! Jude gushes. Zero looks at him. You have no idea how hot you look do you. Jude just smiles. Go get my protein shake stupid. Zero’s face lights up at that comment, sure thing boss-man. 

When they get to the gym they begin hitting the weights. It’s been awhile since Zero was in a public gym and he enjoyed working out around normal people. For the most part people went about their daily workout. In that area it’s not unusual to see a celebrity figure in the gym but Jude did notice a few people glancing and talking. He couldn’t help but think they had watched the snippet of last night that’s been playing almost non-stop online and the various sports networks. Zero takes Jude over to the incline bench press to work on the upper pecks. He puts on some 25lb weights to begin with and gets behind Jude as he lifts. Making small talk. It was just nice to talk with each other again and it was a surprise to each how easily the rhythm of their conversation came back so easily. It was almost like they had never stopped talking with each other.

Zero enjoyed working out with Jude. It had been a perfect morning. Plus, it was hot watching Jude lift. He was actually pretty impressed at how much Jude could handle. Hey, keep your arms even…that’s right. Try and hit above the nipple as your target. Jude started laughing. You do know Zero I am aware of how to lift. I even have a trainer I work out with a couple days a week. Really? Zero says. Who? Jude looks around not able to see him and then spots John. He’s over there using the crossover bar with that guy in the red shirt. Zero looks over and sees this man who is about 5’10ish, really well built. Sandy brown hair and smooth shaven. He has a tattoo that goes along his left arm. Zero looks at him and his first thought was oh hell no is my man working out with that. Him over there Zero says? Kinda out of shape isn’t he. Jude laughs, is someone jealous. Zero balks at that. No! Jude laughs. I think you are. Don’t worry Zero. You’re all the man I need remember. 

Zero and Jude continue bantering while doing some leg presses. He started laughing as Zero kept making snide comments about his trainer. Jude looked over at him and wanted to push his buttons. Though, I have to admit I do have the hots for Adam Senn. Zero started laughing. That guy isn’t hot. Actors are just vain anyways. Jude starts laughing. Oh ya, he’s hot and you are in no place to call someone vain. Zero looks at him. Just for that 45lb on each side as he reaches over and slides the weights on. Now push. Jude looks at him with a smirk. You’re just trying to get my ass firmer. Zero starts laughing at that. No way, I’m trying to loosen that ass up. Jude bursted out laughing. He can’t believe Zero just said that in public. Any way’s Adam is straight so I’ve read…but I think he has a gay brother. Wonder if he’s single. Oh, Zero looks at him, I’ll give you single bottom-boy as he smacks Jude on the side of his head. Bottom-boy, we’ll see about that when we get home and winks at Zero. The two just continue having fun.

A woman looks over at them and comes up to Zero. You’re Zero aren’t you. She has that look in her eyes that he is all too familiar with. No, sorry, names Gideon. Jude smiles and looks down as Zero said that. Oh wow, she said, you just look like him. My names Rebecca, nice to meet you. Zero shakes her hand. If you are ever interested in getting together, but before she could finish he looked at her and said much appreciated but I’m seeing someone. She looked at him…well, she’s damn lucky. He, Zero said, as he grabbed Jude’s hand and kissed it. And trust me I’m the one that’s lucky. She stood there and smiled. Well, you two make a hot couple. Why are hot men always gay? Jude this entire time was just beaming. Zero, Gideon…he just can’t believe it. They are really dating. 

The woman walked away and Jude looked at Gideon. I love you! Zero just looked down and smiled. Come on, lets finish this and get the hell out of here…and I love you too. Let’s stop at Chipotle on the way home and garb something to go. We have some unfinished working-out that needs to be done privately. At that Jude says ok spot me. But as they were leaving the gym they found all the reporters flashing their cameras at them. Zero’s first thought was shit. But Jude grabbed his hand and said this will be ok. Zero looked over and saw the woman from the gym. She nodded her head. She knew he was Zero! Well boyfriend…I think we need to exit this station and get out of here. At that Zero grabbed Jude’s hand smiling and bolted for the car.


End file.
